


Practice Makes Perfect-ish

by halcyon_autumn



Series: Fluffcember 2020 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, Fluffcember 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyon_autumn/pseuds/halcyon_autumn
Summary: A Claudevain ficlet for the prompt "Practice."
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Claude von Riegan
Series: Fluffcember 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069934
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Practice Makes Perfect-ish

“Getting your practice in before the dance?”

Sylvain glanced over his shoulder to see Claude leaning against one of the monastery walls. Sylvain would give him this - Claude could lean against a wall like no one he’d ever seen. Sylvain had spent a fair bit of time thinking about how to lounge in a way that showed him off to his most advantageous, but Claude did it with a casualness that he envied. “Sure am,” he said, stretching out his arms in a way that he knew showed off his biceps. 

Claude grinned, although there was no way to tell if he was admiring Sylvain’s muscles or grinning at his fairly transparent to show off. “Don’t they teach you fancy Faerghus nobles how to dance?”

They did indeed, but Sylvain wanted someone pretty to distract himself with. Waltzing alone in the garden, ostensibly to practice for the ball, was nothing more than an open invitation for anyone willing to let Sylvain hold them close and slide his hand down to the small of their back. 

“It’s just been so long since my dance lessons,” Sylvain said, as if he couldn’t have danced the most complex of quadrilles with his eyes closed. “I wouldn’t want to embarrass myself.” “Hmm,” Claude said. “I suppose I could help you practice. If you wanted me to.”

He was sure that Claude knew exactly what he was doing. They fell into this pattern over and over, in classes and behind the stables and even on the battlefield. They’d joke and flirt, both perfectly aware that they were playing at a game - each flirting harder and harder, sliding out sly innuendos and daring the other to match it. Sylvain couldn’t shake the feeling that they were hurtling towards  _ something,  _ and by the Goddess he wanted to find out what it was.

“I do want you”—Sylvain paused just long enough before continuing the sentence—"to help me practice.”

Claude grinned and stepped into his arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing. I need to write more than 200 words about them. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/halcyon_autumn) if you'd like to see some of my other fluffcember ficlets.


End file.
